


bunny boy

by jongshyuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hybrid AU, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongshyuns/pseuds/jongshyuns
Summary: taeyong loves his baby bunny.





	bunny boy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really rushed so it's probably  
> not super good, plus i usually write angst so  
> writing fluff was hard :"D but i was texting  
> my friend about bunny hybrid dongyoung so  
> ofc i had to write something even if it's super  
> short sjkdjskafn

dongyoung is, in taeyong’s humble opinion, the prettiest bunny hybrid he’s ever laid his eyes on. his short black hair that was always soft and fluffy hung right above his eyes, sticking up messily in some places. dongyoung’s eyes were big and round, and taeyong swore he could see a galaxy of stars inside of them. he loves the way one of dongyoung’s ears flops down slightly, and the permanent soft pink that dusts his cheeks.

so naturally, he likes to remind dongyoung of it as often as he possibly can.

when dongyoung is sitting on taeyong’s lap, nuzzling into his neck as taeyong gently strokes his ears, the older of the two likes to make comments in dongyoung’s ears about how “cute and soft” his ears are and how well they suit him. in turn, the bunny hybrid squeaks at taeyong to stop as he buries his face into the crook of taeyong’s neck, face burning hot and his heart fast in his chest.

or there’s the other times.

there’s the times when all of nct are relaxing in the dorms together, spread across the living room and talking about everything and anything they can think of. one of the member’s will change the subject to make an offhand comment along the lines of “i really love ice cream,” to which taeyong will take the opportunity to immediately follow with “you know what i really love? My cute little dongyoungie~” which is totally worth the groans of fake disgust from the rest of nct, and the hit on the arm from dongyoung that’s followed by the bunny’s whine of “hyung, stop! you’re embarrassing me!”

he can’t help it, taeyong just really, really love dongyoung.

that’s how he ends up doing so many things to make dongyoung feel loved. when the latter is sad, taeyong will wrap him up in soft, fluffy blankets and feed him cheerios and kiss his cheeks until dongyoung can’t help but smile at him. other times, he’ll hold dongyoung close to him in bed late at night and pet his ears, whispering gentle words until they both drift off to sleep, happy.


End file.
